


Ruido

by Malale



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Gentleness, Oblivious, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre todo el ruido de la orden, había unos pasos que resonabán más que ninguno. Al menos para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruido

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 18-04-2010, aunque escrito el 24-04-2009. Re-editado]

Marie percibía la Orden de una forma totalmente diferente al resto. Al ser ciego, reconocía su hogar por la infinita cantidad de sonidos, olores y texturas presentes en cada una de sus habitaciones y pasillos. Pero sobre todo se guiaba por su sentido del oído. Un sentido tan desarrollado que diferenciaba el silbido de la brisa colándose por una ventana entreabierta de cuando se deslizaba por la grietas de los marcos. Cuando el agua pasaba por las tuberías, adivinaba si iba a la sección norte o a la oeste. Reconocía la fricción de las patitas de las cucarachas y de las ratas dentro de los muros. Acertaba sólo por el crujido de la madera qué escaleras se subían y bajaban sin descanso o qué puertas eran abiertas y cerradas sin parar. Y también reconocía a las personas que revoloteaban continuamente de un lado a otro.

                                                                                       

Marie sabía distinguir perfectamente los pasos de cada uno de sus compañeros. Las pisadas fuertes y rápidas de Kanda, el andar despreocupado de Lavi, el ritmo calmado y suave de Allen, los correteos de Johnny, el golpeteo rítmico de Komui contra el suelo mientras intentaba poner en orden su escritorio, el danzar de Lenalee por los pasillos…

 

Pero había un sonido, un ruido que destacaba entre todo el barullo diario de la Orden para Marie. Y era porque lo tenía grabado en su interior. Como una señal, la campana que avisaba que algo extremadamente bueno iba a suceder.

Esos pasos, nerviosos e inquietos, yendo a trompicones. A veces porque se tropezaba, otras porque se paraba, dudando entre seguir hacia el destino pensado o retroceder. Botas planas golpeando arrítmicamente contra la piedra. Esta vez suenan con prisa, y Marie apenas puede sujetar las costuras de una sonrisa porque la trayectoria que están siguiendo esos pasos va directa hacia su cuarto.

 

Y luego los tres golpes en su puerta. Rápidos y suaves, como temiendo molestar.

-Adelante- la sonrisa se termina escapando y cruza toda su cara. Podía decir su nombre, demostrarle que podía reconocer sus pasos, sus golpes y, Dios Santo estaba seguro de eso, hasta su respiración en un castillo enorme lleno de personas. Pero eso sería algo incómodo para ambos.

-Marie- allí estaba su voz. El mejor sonido de todos, aun teñida de inmensa preocupación. –Acabo de regresar de una misión y me he enterado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien, Miranda.- le asegura, y es totalmente cierto. Ella ha venido a verlo. Está mejor que bien.

-Pe-pero… tus dedos…- tartamudea. Puede sentir, con ese instinto que su ceguera le da, que está mirando su mano y como le duele no ver lo que le falta. Como si los dos dedos se los hubieran amputado a ella.

Miranda es tan sumamente adorable y buena que él no puede evitar que la ternura invada su pecho.

-Podría haber sido más grave- intenta quitarle importancia al asunto y señala una silla al lado de la suya para que se siente con un leve ademán de la mano. No es una señal de cortesía, sino una invitación para que lo acompañe un poco más. –He tenido mucha suerte. Sólo tengo que acostumbrarme un poco a la nueva distancia de mi brazo.

-Oh, sí, sí. Menos mal que no ha sido más grave. Hubiera sido terrible, terrible si…- se atraganta con sus propias palabras y sus pensamientos negativos y escucha el aleteo de su pelo cortando el aire al negar fervientemente con la cabeza, como para sacarse las imágenes de su mente. –Menos mal que habéis vuelto sanos y salvos. Sé también que Kanda y Allen están algo mal heridos. Iré a verlos ahora.

Marie no puede sentir decepción porque Miranda no vaya a quedarse más tiempo acompañándole. Ha venido a verlo antes que a nadie y, aunque se considera una persona bastante madura, una alegría infantil le recorre durante unos segundos, como una corriente eléctrica.

-Debes de estar muy cansada después de tu misión. No olvides reposar.

-¡N-no, no, qué va! Todo salió perfectamente- niega inmediatamente y él sospecha que intenta esconder algo. Quizás también ha resultado herida. En momentos así desearía poder ver y asegurar lo que con sus otros sentidos no puede.

O sí podría, pero no sería decente.

-Voy a dejarte descansar ya, Marie- anuncia retrocediendo y abriendo la puerta. Por el sonido de esos cortos pasos podría jurar que ha seguido observándolo sin girarse mientras lo hacía. La alegría infantil vuelve a hacer acto de presencia, silenciosa y discreta, sólo notándola él. –Volveré más tarde.- piensa durante unos instantes –Si necesitas que haga algo antes de irme…

 

La inseguridad en su voz dice más que sus palabras. Dice “ _Si existe algo que una torpe como yo pueda hacer_ ”. Se contiene para no exclamar “ _Ya lo estás haciendo, Miranda_ ” porque eso sería increíblemente vergonzoso e inadecuado. Decide mentir, que es mucho más correcto. Niega con la cabeza.

 

Miranda sale por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado. Marie se tumba en la cama, concentrándose en escucharla a través de las paredes hasta que sus pasos son ahogados por otros ruidos más fuertes y se vuelven un indefinible repiqueteo.

Decide tumbarse y pasa así toda la tarde. Concentrándose en el silencio para escuchar su ruidoso hogar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este ficlet (¿drabble?) estuvo acumulando polvo en mi ordenador un año antes de que lo publicara y no sé porque, puesto me gusta mucho. Considero el paring bastante adorable y le tengo cariño especial por ser la primera cosa que hice de ellos, por lo que me animo a subirlo aunque sea tan corto. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
